Stan and Ollie
are a pair of two top security guards who both work at the Ani Mall. Appearance Stan is a red and yellow Popple with grey hair and eyebrows, teal ears, red nose and orange eyes. He also wears a bright-pink bow-tie with white polka dots, and a blue Ani Mall security guard cap with an embroidered image of a blue "stop" gesture in a white circle. Ollie is a navy-blue and yellow Popple with grey hair and eyebrows, red ears, red nose, and orange eyes. He also wears black-rimmed glasses, and a blue Ani Mall security guard cap with an embroidered image of a blue "stop" gesture in a white circle. Personality Stan and Ollie are two best friends who have been working at the Ani Mall for a long time. Because of their strong friendship, they're willing to work both the day and night shifts so they can spend time together and see each other. Stan and Ollie are both worried that they're too old for the job after they realized how overworked they are for guarding the mall 24/7. And due to loving their job, they're both upset when they're briefly let go by Mayor Maynot so they can be replaced by the Manni-Pals. Abilities Stan and Ollie both possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming themselves into a ball to roll around. Relationships Best Popple Pals Stan and Ollie met the Best Popple Pals in "Ani Mall Insecurity" after they and Mayor Maynot caught them sleeping on the job. They appreciated how the kids are willing to help them keep their job when Lulu invented the Manni-Pals so that the robots could guard the Ani Mall during the night while Stan and Ollie could both work the day shift. Later when the Manni-Pals putted the mall in lock-down when they got malfunctioned, Stan and Ollie rescued them, along with Mayor Maynot, and put them in a safe place away from the robots. They then worked together to shut down Manni-Pals so they can escape the mall. Babapop Stan and Ollie are also friends with Babapop. After Mayor Maynot caught them sleeping on the job and told them to report to his office later that afternoon, Stan and Ollie visited Babapop's popped shop and have tea with him during their break. Babapop even admits that Stan and Ollie are the best security guards Popplopolis have ever seen and nothing else is good enough to replace them. Milton Maynot Mayor Maynot is Stan's and Ollie's boss. After the mayor replaced them with the Manni-Pals and make them retired, they're visibly upset and wished the Manni-Pals good luck, knowing that everypopple has to retired sometime in their life. Later when the Manni-Pals putted the mall in lock-down when they got malfunctioned, Stan and Ollie rescued the mayor, along with the Best Popple Pals, and put them in a safe place away from the robots. After Stan, Ollie, and the Best Popple Pals all worked together and shut down the Manni-Pals, Mayor Maynot rehired Stan and Ollie back to their job. Sightings Episodes Trivia * The picture of Stan and Ollie in Babapop's popped shop depicted Ollie without his glasses. * They both share the same model as one of the elderly background characters that's seen throughout the series. Because of it, Stan and Ollie both have the same hairstyle and not only that, but there're a couple of instances in "Ani Mall Insecurity" in which Stan is suddenly seen wearing glasses and at one point, Ollie is suddenly seen with a bow-tie after Mayor Maynot scolds him and Stan to see him at his office. * Stan and Ollie both have their own secret hatch to get in and out of the mall. According to them, they would use the hatch for emergency whenever there's a lock-down or when one of them lose their key card. * According to Ollie in "Ani Mall Insecurity", the name of their vacuum cleaner is Sparky. * They both like to listen to music with high frequency. According to Ollie, they never figure out why the young Popples can't stand their kind of music until Lulu explained to them that the frequency is too high for the young's ears. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Groups Category:Minor Characters